Special: Halloween time
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI-You are formaly invited to a halloween party, costumes are manditory


Notes: Hey, this is my Weiss Halloween special, and I hope you like it; I'll try to get the rest out before the actual holiday if not...sucks to be you ne?

Rating: R for swearing, cross dressing, suggestive theme, drunkenness and other fun things

Pairings: Ran/Brad, Youji/Schuldig, Omi/Nagi, Farfello/Ken, Manx/Aya-chan, Birman/Sakura

Warnings: hey I put that under the rating ...you don't need to hear it all again do you?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, duh!

On ward and out ward!

"Fuck Aya! What are you doing in there?" Youji slammed his fists into the solid wood of the bathroom door, the younger redhead had had been hogging the bathroom for over half an hour now- what the hell WAS he doing in there? It was Halloween in the Koneko No Suma Ie, the four flower boys were getting ready for a party- but one certain leader was hogging the bathroom, this annoyed Youji greatly as that was HIS job.

Youji stood outside the bathroom, waiting patiently –not quite-, dressed to kill –not literally tonight- and all he needed was his damned toothbrush! From the bottom up; knee-high black riding bots, skin tight leather pants tucked neatly into and, looped around his waist were two belts, they crossed over his ass and his groin; both were fake fun and where they looped over in the back a black furry tail hung. Over his taught stomach he wore absolutely nothing, his trademark belly top covered the rest of his chest, lean arms were bared to the elbow where black gloves covered all the way to the fingers. Around his neck he wore a small black ribbon with a single silver bell attached to it. Nestled in his fluffy golden brown hair a pair of black cat ears shot up, and to top it all off the perpetual sunglasses.

"OPEN the damned door!" Youji slammed his hand on the door once more, arousing the curiosity of the youngest member of their little team.

"Youji-kun?" Omi walked around the corner, wooden shoes making a hash clang against the equally wooden floor. Omi took in Youji's clothing blue eyes travelling up from the tip of black boots over a sinful mixture of leather and tanned skin to the cute little cat ear, an instant pink blush lit up his face- Youji looked so...sexy. Youji laughed at the look on the boy's face. Omi on the other hand was dressed much more conservatively, starting from the top this time. He was dressed as a samurai, a cute light blue and white headband partly hidden by the bangs that fell into his eyes, blue over coat the small light blue as his headband, the layer under that one also matching but a shade of white this time. Long kendo pants; also white; covered his legs, the sash that held his coats on was white and a fake katana –he couldn't get Aya to give him his- hung from it, tied in place. His feet were also covered, two-toed socks and wooded platform sandals to complete the effect.

"Aya's hogging the bathroom" Youji whined, trying to get sympathy from the younger boy. Omi rolled his eyes at the other's melodrama, his annoyance quickly turned to worry.

"Is he okay?" Youji glared at the samurai, traitor, he thought with annoyance.

"Yeah, he is just hogging the bathroom to annoy me," Youji said, quite sure he was right; even if it was one of the most farfetched things he had ever said.

"He still in there?" Another voice added to their conversation and attracted to attention of both of the costumed boys in the hall. Ken's usually soft brown strands stuck out in all different directions, straight up here, sideways over there, it looked like he had recently licked a socket. Over he wore a stained off white long lab coat, when he walked it brushed the floor in certain places. It was what he wore under it that grabbed Youji's attention the most; he wore a full body vinyl suit, all condensed muscle moving just under the visible layer, making you want to put your hands on that hard chest and feel the muscle encased in tight vinyl. Youji ran his eyes down the pretty picture and whistled lewdly.

"Damn! How did you get in that?" Ken sighed and blushed,

"It wasn't easy" there was no way in hell he was going to tell how hard it was to get on of how long it took.

"I can help you out of it later" Youji wiggled his eyes brows at Ken, while the other boy purposely didn't look back at Youji but instead found his boots rather interesting.

"Ano...What ARE you Ken-kun" Omi asked, having willed away his blush, he concentrated on looking at the wall past both Youji and Kan. Ken looked crest fallen that his costume wasn't good enough to be recognized.

"...I'm a mad scientist," he said

"Don't change a thing" Youji winked at the other boy and the three fell into a contemplative silence. The time of the party was approaching, and Aya still wasn't done in the washroom. The silence was eventually broken by a loud thump followed by Youji's voice again. "Aya!" Omi jumped a bit, having been rudely interrupted form his thoughts, and startled; he was wondering if he should have dressed more revealingly like his other two team mates, but at least he had Aya, he would never do anything like that; it would be a surprise if Aya even dressed up at all. Youji was about to knock again when the door swung open.

Youji opened his mouth and then closed it again, eyes bugging out from shock, open, close, open and close again; it was like some bizarre exercise for his jaw. Omi peeked around Youji's arm to see what was causing such and unusual reaction in the older assassin, Ken peeked over Youji's shoulder –he was tall enough- to catch a peek as well; both of them stared openly at their leader.

Aya barely resisted the urge to slam the door on the three gaping faces; it was rude to stare. Instead he settled for glaring at them...if only glares could kill...katanas could, and he had one of those...he would kill for his katana at this moment...a little redundant actually now that he thought about it...back to glaring.

Youji swallowed with difficulty, Aya looked purely drop dead sexy in his costume and Youji found himself envying the younger man for his beauty. Aya had him and Ken beat hands down for most shocking and arousing. Aya wore a robe of sorts, simple enough; beautiful fabric, soft silky, colour lost somewhere between purple and black, seeming to switch between the two depending on the light. The robe itself gave the impression of coverage but in reality left almost nothing to be imagined, it hung loosely off of slim shoulders, leaving pale creamy collar bone exposed around his neck a simple black ribbon wound it's way around caressing pale skin ever so often, loose and flowing. Like the ribbon the robe trailed down long slender legs, it would part with every movement he would make showing flashes of pale skin at the fabric's will. The robe was only held closed by a simple black rope that tied in front of him, a simple bow holding his entire outfit to his body. The long sleeves trailed over his long arms to just cover the top of his slender arms, pale fingers elongated by fake dark purple nails. He wore black high heels that laced halfway up his shins. His hair was down, brushed to perfection, not a single hair was out of place, every bright red strands soft and silky, his face was painted. Already pale face lightened to ivory white through makeup, lips painted dark purplish red to match the outfit, long eyelashes painted black, eyelids dusted with purple, his own intense purple eyes matching everything naturally.

"A-Aya...you look ...great" Ken blinked and blushed, Aya looked great and it looked like that the robe was about to slid right off, slip over those slender smooth shoulders... Ken shook his head and looked away, tearing eyes away from the man. Omi blushed and also looked away, he cursed inwardly, he was the only one who didn't look like a slut in his costume. Youji didn't bother to look away; letting his eyes eat up every inch of exposed flesh he had never before got to look at willingly before.

"Hn, lets go" Aya walked with amazing grace down the hall, a slight sway in his hips. Youji was suddenly convinced that that was what Aya had been doing in the bathroom all that time, why else would he be so damned good at it?

Brad sheathed his fencing sword –unlike other people he was able to get his hands on a real one, priceless an antique really; only the best for him-, straightened his coat and blinked a couple of times; oh how he hated wearing contacts. It's not that he couldn't wear contacts it just...he LIKED the way his glasses glinted evilly when he was doing something...evil. Well anyways his chosen costume required that he go without his normal seeing aides tonight. He wore and old-fashioned three-pointed hat made in dark blue, a large white plume stuck out at an angle making him look ...dashing. With that he wore a mid-thigh long blue coat with gold buttons and white cuffs, it was tight around his waist and flared a bit around his hips, a high collar and a pure white undershirt that ruffled around where his coat buttoned up. Covering his muscular legs he wore tight white cotton riding pants with a dark blue stripe that went down both sides of the legs, he wore knee high black riding boots as well; all in all he looked very royal.

"Hey Sexy" Schuldig sauntered into Brad's room, that was another small reason he never wore contacts, "You know you look so hot without those damned glasses on"

"Leave me alone Schuldig" Brad sniffed haughtily and didn't even bother to look at the orange-haired flirt.

"Don't you like my costume? Ne Bradley-kins" the German attempted to drape his body over that of his leader, to find the VERY pointy end of his sword pressed to the soft flesh of his throat.

"Will killing the guilty angel still hurt god?" Farfie came plodding into the room where his two team mates were, staring fixated at the tip of the sword being held at soft skin of the telepaths throat.

"I don't think so" Shu didn't seem to mind having the sword held to him very much, though he still was careful not to make any sudden movements. Ironically enough Schuldig WAS dressed as an angel. Tight white leather flare pants, white platform shoes –that raised him above their leader's height-, along with those he wore a white crop top with long flared sleeves and across his nonexistent breast it spelled out A-N-G-E-L in sparkly fake rhinestones. His normally wild fiery hair was combed and brushed till it was flat then loosely braided down his back. The thick braid fell down the middle of the feathery wings that were strapped to his back. Nestled in his hair was a headband with two wires that stuck straight up and held a shimmery circle that passed for a halo over his head. His eyelids were outlined in silver glitter and his lips had a pink gloss covering them.

Farfello watched all of this amusement shining through his amber eye; the other was hidden behind a different eye patch then usual. The Irishman had surprised them all by walking into the kitchen one morning and announcing that he wanted Schuldig to go costume shopping with him that day and that he to would be going to the party, Brad had gust shrugged and went back to reading his paper. He wore a tight black tank top, though unlike the others his went all the way down and covered his pale flash leaving only his arms exposed. As pants he wore tight blue cotton pants, they ended right below his knees; they looked like they had been hacked to pieces by a knife –considering who this was it might have been- under his pants he wore knee high dark blue and black stripped socks. On his feet he wore simple black slipper-like shoes with silvery buckles on the sides and a blue bandana tied over his head. Hung on a loose belt around his waist a wooden sword was hanging, he looked oddly enough cute...

"Hey why don't you go get Naggles?" Schuldig asked offhandedly, locking his ice blue eyes with the endlessly clear eyes of his leader.

"Hn," Brad expertly sheathed his sword, "get out of MY room...now" come to think of it why WERE they in his room?

"Tch fine, I'm going to go wait in the car," Schuldig swaggered out of the room an extra roll in his hips. "Come on Farf" The berserker gave their leader one last look and plodded after the guilty one.

Nagi stood in his room watching his reflection's eyes wander over his costume, he still wasn't sure if he would go out like this. Hell he didn't want to leave the sanctity of his own room dressed like this. But he had lost the bet with Shu earlier and now here he was, cold legs exposed for his reflection's eyes to inspect.

Hey Naggles all prettied up?

Shut uphe growled back, there was a rapping at his door and he really didn't want to open it. He just wished he could stay in his room all night; he called out softly hoping that he wouldn't be heard but knowing that it was inevitable.

"Come in" Nagi turned to face the opening door and the leader's shocked expression, he felt a small spark of pride; no one ever surprised Crawford-san. Crawford's eyes widened when he fist saw their youngest member, Crawford hated surprises.

Schuldig!Crawford pulled on the line that connected his mind with that of the group's telepath –more convenient then cell phone, less expensive as well-.

Yes Bradley?he answered with a sing-song voice, filled with cheer, oh he knew what this call was about, but hey that would be no fun if Bradley knew that would it.

What did you do to Nagi?

Me? Nothinghe feigned indignity I'd never

MastermindSchuldig cringed a bit, he hated it when Brad used that tone of voice it made him feel like a naughty little kid again caught digging in someone's mind. How Brad pulled off the exasperated mother voice no one will ever know but that is another story.

It's not my fault HE lost the betBrad almost flinched –almost- he hated it when the other would emphasise things when they were talking like this, it felt weird almost like it hurt; like say when you grind your teeth together.

...

Nagi shifted uncomfortably from foot to, from the distracted look –border line blank- on the older man's face he knew what was going on in his mind but still it was a bit unnerving to have those eyes fixed on him yet looking straight thought him, like he wasn't there at all. Just when it was really starting to get uncomfortable the older man shook his head, the hat falling sideways a tad; the oracle straightened it absently, his eyes became suddenly unclouded and he actually looked at the younger boy.

"Let's go" Crawford turned on his heels and walked out the door sighing to himself why must his team always act like children? The youngest Schwartz member followed obediently after him. Naggles was your typical maid, tight form fitting dress on the top, the shelves ended at his shoulders exploding in white lace, on his hands he wore simple white gloves. His skirt was a black lacy over skirt and layers upon layers of white itchy sweaty lace under it, all the skirts ended before his knees. Around both his thighs he wore black garter belts that connected to his thigh high black lace socks and cute little heels. A little hat placed in the smooth chocolate strands clipped in place finished the look.

I hate you

I know


End file.
